High School  Neji
by Elflover15
Summary: Without a Dad, Neji Hyuuga must stay with his Uncle - a feared man throughout the town.  What's with Neji's private life?  And who will he fall for?
1. Who?

**Chapter 1: Who?**

**A/N: Well! this is the first time that i have posted something that is more... awkward *instant death to self* But please! do reveiew cause then i will continue this craziness and actually make a plot line out of it! Im thinking ItaNeji - but i really dont know yet, to tell what you would like :)**

"P-please," the young male whimpered, "N-no more."

The older man snickered down at the male, "The little girl wants to get some beauty sleep?"

The younger boy nodded, not fighting the insults any more. Through blurry eyes he could see a shiny object, then piercing pain in his forehead. Tears poured freely from his eyes, the pain blacking out the rest of his vision.

The older male chuckled at the younger's scream, "That's what you get for begging." With that, the older walked out of the room, his need being filled.

"Uncle you bastard," the male shuddered, falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Neji!" the teacher shouted at the boy.

"Yes?" he replied, internally wincing from the harsh tone that the teacher had used.

"Office. Now," she said; the class laughing as he walked out of the room.

"You called?" the Hyuga asked the principle.

"Yes," the principle said, turning in her chair to face the Hyuuga, "A not came from home."

Neji instantly stiffened at the thought of home, but regained his careless demeanor almost as quickly.

"It's from your cousin, Hinata."

Again almost spontaneous panic before the male looked at her, "What does it say?"

"About what happened last night."

"What happened?" he didn't want this to turn into a shouting match, getting suspended would be one of the worst things that could happen to him.

"It's about how your uncle lost hundreds of dollars last night, gambling."

Neji forced himself to act surprised, and tried to stifle the sigh of relief that threatened to escape from his lips.

"You don't seem too effected by this face," she said, leaning forwards to the male, "Why would this be?"

He shrugged, glancing down at his watch, "Class is ending; may I be excused?"

She paused for a moment, "Take it off."

"W-what?" losing his cool outer voice.

"The bandages around your head," she said, almost smiling at the startled male.

"No," he said firmly, "I'm going to be late now." He didn't even say 'good bye' as he left the room in a huff.

"Lady Tsunade," a female said, standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Shizune?" the principle asked her assistant.

"What's wrong with him?"

Tsunade sighed, leaning backwards now into the swivel chair, "I only have theories until he actually tells us what is going on in his probably incredibly complicated life."

"How would it be complicated if how he acts is from some kind of abuse?" the assistant questioned.

"It's how people interact with each other, the natural way of life. Although it is completely wrong, it's how people show others that they are in control of their life, or some kind of stressor made the abuser act out in this way."

"Ah," Shizune nodded, "Something to mentally chew for a while."

The principle smiled, "Yes."

Neji shook off the strange feeling that he was being watched and grabbed his bag from his other class as the bell rang.

"Shit," he muttered, running down the empty hallway and tugging on the locked door of his next class.

"Tardy," he cursed, leaning against the door and waiting for the teacher to open it after attendance.

"Who would have thought," A cruel voice said, followed by a couple snickers, "That the brilliant Hyuuga was actually late to class."

'If only,' he thought, cursing his luck, 'If only I had grabbed my bags before going to the goddamn principal's office.'

"Well aren't you going to say something," the older male teased, leaning forward into the Hyuuga's space, "Prodigy."

The male twitched at the word, but tried not to display emotion on his face, "Shouldn't you be at your classroom doors instead of praying on this one, seems strange of you to focus on this door, Sasori."

The redhead smirked, and pulled away from the male, "It seems that this male doesn't want to play today boys." A couple groans as well as laughs, "Maybe we should get him in the mood?"

At that moment the teacher opened the door, Neji falling backwards into the room. He realized this after looking up at the teacher with a dazed look.

"Well," the teacher said, looking at the scene, the people inside of the classroom laughing at the male once more in the day, "It seems that we have a problem here, yes?"

"No, Sensei," the redhead sneered at the teacher, "Just doing out duty as seniors helping out the lower classmen."

The teacher nodded and helped the dazed student off the ground and told him to wait in the room as he dealt with the males outside of the classroom attendance.

"So, _Neji_," one of the students sneered at him, stupid brunet haired female, "What did you get into this time? Was it one of your druggy friends?"

Snickers at the comment, as the male sat down at his desk, trying to block the taunts that flew over his head that would stick to the back of his mind; like some annoying gum that gets stuck in the victim's hair as they sleep.

"Alright let's get started," the teacher said coming back in from the hallway, "Health! The one thing in the world that is always consistent."

Neji zoned out, this being the first day of the quarter all it was were introductions to the separate classes.

The bell rang, sooner than expected for the young Hyuuga.

He grumbled something under his breath as he got up from his desk to see an orange haired male staring down at him.

"What do you want?" he questioned, backing up away from the male, "The day is over, it's not like you can't you know, leave."

The orange haired chuckled, "Why would I do that after everything that I did just to talk to you?"

The Hyuuga paused and leaned against the back of the chair that was behind him, "What do you mean, to talk with me?"


	2. What?

High School – Neji

Chapter Two: What?

The orange haired male smiled down at the younger male, "Why would someone as pretty as you question why someone, like me, would want to talk to you?"

A blond and a redhead entered the otherwise empty classroom.

"Yo, Pein," the redhead called out, "What ya doing with the Hyuuga kid?"

The orange haired male sighed and turned towards the two males who had walked in on him and his business, "You can have him after I'm done."

"W-what?" the Hyuuga shouted behind him.

Again the orange haired man sighed and waved his hand for the other two to leave them alone. They reluctantly left – muttering something about being impatient and time.

"As I said before, I would like to talk to you, Hyuuga," he said to the brunette, "Although it would be better if we were to leave from here."

The Hyuuga nodded and followed the strange male out of the window (the classroom being on the first floor) and down into the local park.

"W-what did you want to talk to me about?" the Hyuuga asked, nervous because of the lack of people walking around in the so-called local park.

"Your uncle," he replied simply, laying down in the fresh green grass, "Everything about him."

"Why?" a simple question that didn't require the suppression of emotions.

"The principle asked me," he said, "Although she told me not to tell you that."

Neji almost smiled at the others bluntness, "Well tell her not to worry about it."

"Can't do that, buddy," the male said looking into the pale eyes with his purple, "The only way that the principle will allow me to not repeat this grade is to get you to tell me what's going on in your personal life."

"And that's the only reason that you brought me out here?" the younger said quietly, letting a small bit of hurt falling into his eyes.

Pein recognized his opportunity and grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled him down alongside him into the lush grass, "But I really do care."

The brunette male froze, fear possessing his thoughts at the close contact, "N-no."

"Hm?" the older male looked at the now shaking boy, "Oh please don't tell me that's what he did to you."

"C-course not," the boy said, trying to loosen the grip of the orange haired male, blushing slightly out of embarrassment, "I-it's none of your business."

"Of course it is," Pein replied slowly unwrapping the bandage that wrapped around the younger's head, "I am your superior after all."

"P-please," the Hyuuga begged, clutching the rest of the cloth against his head, "Don't look at me."

"I won't hurt you," he said quietly, carefully prying the bandage out of the brunette's hands, and gasped mildly at the design etched into Neji's head, "Where did you get this?"

"I-I fell," he lied, "It was a really cool rock that I hit my head on-"

"Don't lie to me, Neji."

"Why call me by that name?" he questioned, "You only really call me Hyuuga."

"I only really met you today," He smiled, "Hey, do you even know what Sasori and Deidara wanted?"

"N-no," he said, again averting his eyes from the older male.

"Jeez," the male said, rubbing one of his many piercings, "Who would have thought that the Hyuuga prodigy would be so shy?"

"Sorry," he muttered.

Suddenly the older male sat up, releasing Neji from the practical embrace, "Who's there?"

A male walked out from behind a tree with long dark hair, "I applaud your incredible ability of hearing."

"Cut the crap, Itachi," he said bluntly, standing up off the lush grass, "What do you want?'

"All I wanted to do was inform your soon to be uke what he got himself into," the male shrugged walking towards the two, "Although it looks like he had it at the back of his mind the whole time."

"Don't be a pervert," Pein sighed, "And no I wasn't going to get 'involved' with this one; I was given a task from the principle."

"Pathetic," the raven shook his head, "Your excuses for important things sicken me. You were probably just curious from the beginning."

"Of course not," the male shook his head, "I genuinely care for the Hyuuga."

"He doesn't think so," Itachi pointed behind Pein. Pein looked to see Neji running off in the opposite direction.

"Dammit, Itachi," he smiled, punching his friend in the right arm, "Now you went and made me look like the bad guy."

"As if it's something that your slippery self can't cant slide out of."

"Now you're mixing me up with Orochimaru," the orange haired male chuckled, "Maybe you should go get your eyes checked again."

"There is nothing wrong with my eyes."

"Neji!" a voice echoed around the small street, making the male slightly cringe with a single thought 'Underclassmen'.

"Neji! Wait up!" the annoying blond haired male shouted even louder, "Come on!"

He stopped and waited for the male to practically skip over to him, "What do you want, Naruto?"

"Say, say! Don't be grumpy," the male stuck his tongue out at the older, "It's a great day today! Sasuke moved back!"

"Sasuke… Uchiha?" the Hyuuga questioned, "The stuck up human who can't get enough of himself? That Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Of course not!" the annoying male shouted, "The Sasuke Uchiha that is a compete loner and is incredibly popular and has his own fan club and is a genius just like you, Neji, and…" the male kept going on for a babbling like a school girl.

"Hey," Naruto said to Neji, having stopped his blubbering, "I will have you meet him and then you won't see he's that bad. In fact! We were to meet right after school today, so if you wait around a little then we can talk about some stuff."

A few minutes passed before the Uchiha walked out onto the street outside of the high school, swearing about some kind of unnatural amount of homework that.

"Sasuke!" the blond once again shouted across the street, "Over Here! Sasuke!"

The dark haired male walked over, barely noticing the older male, "Yo Naruto, what's up?"

"Nothing much," the blond blushed.

The raven nodded and then noticed the brunette staring at him, "What? Do I have something on my perfect face?" at once he began softly stroking his face, not wanting to leave red marks on it.

"Um, no," Neji replied, "You just really look like your brother."

Both of the younger males froze; Naruto out of slight fear, and Sasuke out of rage.

"Never," Sasuke said, slightly shaking, "Ever. Compare. Me. With. My. Brother."

Neji backed up a little bit, giving Naruto a 'What did I do?' look only to receive a 'You are screwed for life' look back from the male.

The Hyuuga shrugged and walked away normally from the two males.

"Neji!" Sasuke shouted, "Come back here!"

He flipped the male off and kept walking, smiling as he heard Naruto try to stop the infuriated male.

**Yay for complete insanity! Yay for people who actually read this!**

**Double YAY for people who comment :3**

**and i STILL dont know who im going to pair Neji off with v.v terrible, i know**

**But i still kinda want it to be a ItaNeji, although i am kinda now leaning to a PeinNeji**

**Crack, yes, but adorable.**

**I drew a pic of it on deviant art :3 although im under a different name over there... oh well, its colored and they are laying in the grass and its great 8D**


	3. Where?

Neji smiled to himself as he noticed that neither of the two cars were in the driveway or the garage. Both of Hinata's parents worked, in separate companies, and because of this it was only when her mother wasn't there when her father took control of the opportunity on his nephew. But today they were both out, meaning that the only person that he would have to deal with would be his annoying cousin and maybe the maid that cleaned the rich family's home every once and a while.

"Neji!" Hinata shouted down the hallway as she heard the door open and close, "Neji, wash the dishes and vacuum the living room. I'm going out with Sakura and mother will be home late tonight. Oh! And make supper for father and yourself."

"H-hai *y-yes*," he said after dropping his backpack in his room.

The kitchen was once again filthy, even though Neji had cleaned it only the other day. He cursed under his breath as he slowly picked his way through the filth that lay on the ground. Soon he gave up, only to return with a mop and broom, cleaning the kitchen floor furiously.

"Neji," Hinata sighed behind him, "A couple muddy footprints are no reason to clean the floor. All you are doing is making more work for yourself."

He paused his work to look up at his cousin who was muttering something under her breath about OCD. She soon left, leaving Neji to his work and almost panicking state of mind.

"It's not like it's a bad thing," he said out loud to the empty house, looking at the clock, "And only three goddamn hours to cook something that would actually make uncle pleased. How about something with chicken…" The Hyuuga went on like this for a while; and finally settling on a Stuffed Pepper recipe*.

The doorbell rang as the Hyuuga took the meal out of the oven. "Coming," he said, hurrying to the door, not bothering to take off the frilly pink apron and high pony tail that he had put on to make dinner. Although he could only see the back of the heads, Neji could already tell that it was his Uncle being dragged back by one of his not as drunk friends.

"Uncle?" he asked, opening the door.

"Hinata!" the drunk male exclaimed, "I thought I told you not to invite females over on school nights!"

Neji winced at the insult but let the drunkard in.

"Stay safe," the friend said, exiting the Hyuuga property.

The brunette swore under his breath for his lack of luck with his uncle. He quickly coaxed the drunk into the living room, hoping that he would just sleep it off on the couch and not do anything else.

"Such a pretty girl," his uncle said, grabbing Neji's arm, "I am pretty rich, ya know, any amount I can pay it."

"We're related," Neji said, struggling against his Uncle's surprisingly strong grip, "It's not natural!"

The air around the adult changed drastically, as he finally realized whom he had in his grasp and dragged the male down towards him, "Neji, aye? Well then lets get your skinny ass back in line."

"N-no!" Neji cried out, tears falling down his face already from the thought of the pain that was coming his way, "Please, uncle, no."

The older smiled as he flipped the younger under himself, "As if the begging would do anything in this situation, don't you agree? You know what happened last time." With that comment he ripped off the bandage that the younger had replaced earlier that evening, "It seems it hasn't healed since last time as much as I would have expected, although you probably go to the nurse's office because you wouldn't know how to explain it."

Silence from the brunette proved the statement correct.

He ripped off the brunette's t-shirt with only a faint whimper of protest. He slowly worked downwards on the smaller male, taking his time knowing that once it got to it, it would go fast. And hard.

Itachi looked up from the clipboard he held at his side. He shrugged the strange feeling off, his route was almost done and then he could return back to the one bedroom apartment that he lived within.

It was about eight o'clock at night, the sun having set an hour ago.

He pulled the truck up to the last stop of the day, looking at the huge house. "Damn rich folk," Itachi muttered under his breath as he walked towards the front door, "One day I will be this rich. Although it will take a while…" He pressed the doorbell once, twice and waited.

Automatically assuming that the large house would take a while to get someone from the back of the house to answer the door, Itachi glanced around the garden that grew around the practical mansion.

"I-Itachi?" a feminine voice asked from the doorway.

The male turned and saw the younger male with bruises lining the edges of his face and probably extending downwards on the rest of his body, but Itachi couldn't see it because of the turtle neck and baggy jeans that the male was sporting. "Neji?" he questioned, "You live in this house?"

The younger male nodded his head, "You have a delivering of some kind?"

"Well yes," Itachi paused, "Where did you get those bruises? Are you alright?"

"Well then give me the clip board so uncle can sign it off," Neji replied, completely avoiding the questions that he was asked.

Itachi gave over the papers needed to Neji silently, watching him disappear into the building. He heard a few shouts before Neji walked out once more with a huge red mark on the left side of his face with a blank look in his eyes.

The Hyuuga handed over the pieces of papers to the Uchiha, "You had a package or something?"

"Dammit Hyuuga!" Itachi shouted, slamming his fist into the outer wall, he could see the brunette jump and fear come to his eyes, "Why do you keep to yourself so goddamn much?"

"J-just what do you want?" the Hyuuga muttered, "C-can you just get the package that you came out here to d-deliver?"

Itachi took his wrist and practically dragged him to his truck, "get in Hyuuga."

"What?"

"Just get in," Itachi said, grabbing the package, "Be right back." He walked to the Hyuuga house while writing on a post note.

_You have done wrong in the eyes of your judgers._

And dropped the note and the package on the front steps.

He walked back to his truck to see the Hyuuga sitting in the passenger seat.

Itachi sat in the drivers and looked at the Hyuuga, "You didn't put up much of a fight for your kidnapping."

"I'm being kidnapped?" Neji asked, "Well where are we going?"

**Well i am a terrible person, not posting right away.**

**But if i did, it wouldn't be this long - probably half as much, and there wouldn't be any plot twist thingy that i could somhow put in.**

**Comments are amazing! as of the people who actually make them - THEY ARE EVEN MORE AMAZING! :)**

**do comment on what you think should happen next, i dont really have a plan :P**


	4. When?

"Well first," Itachi sighed, "We have to drop off this truck because it's the company's and not mine. Then we'll probably go home."

"Where's home?" Neji asked as they pulled into the company parking lot.

"Well my place is an apartment," he paused placing the truck in park, "My car is the black one over there."

The two exited the truck, Itachi walking into the building to fill out the paperwork that was required on a daily basis.

"Well," a familiar voice said in its mono-tone way, "You got yourself a fine catch there."

The Uchiha nodded at the lady who always sat behind the main desk at the company, "Aye, I'll probably be taking care of him for a while."

The blue-haired female nodded, fixing the stack of papers that Itachi had placed his on top of, "Why?"

"I'll explain some other time," he shrugged and walked out of the building and towards his car.

Neji, who was sitting in Itachi's car, watched as the older male walked slowly towards him. 'He looks amazing,' the Hyuuga thought, as the other male got into the car. But he quickly dismissed the thought, it not being natural, in the brunette's mind, for two guys to be together in the first place and Itachi was only a friend – that he barely knew- that had actually helped him.

The engine started and the two stayed in silence as the radio played quietly in the background.

Itachi pulled out of the company's lot and drove a while before pulling into a hotel.

"I-Itachi?" the brunette asked, confused at the scenery around the car, "What are we doing here of all places?"

"It's more proper," he paused, leaning on the outside of his car door as the sky rumbled above them, "To sleep in separate places, so that you would be able to get up on your feet on your own without outside help."

"I don't have any money," he muttered, also getting out of the car, lifting up his hand as a light sprinkle pattered down on the two.

"It's alright," Itachi smiled, "I can lend you some."

"I don't even have a change of clothes with me," he sighed.

"and I have an extra set of my clothes in the back," the raven again smiled at the brunette, "You can borrow those and there is a washer and drier here, if I'm not mistaken, so you can clean your clothes for school tomorrow. Thank God we all wear uniforms."

Neji could only nod at this and duck into the building trying not to get soaked by the rain that was starting to downpour outside.

"Mr. Uchiha!" a shocked voice practically shouted as the raven walked into the doorway, "to think that we'd see you on a night like this one!"

The raven nodded to the human who was still in shock from his arrival and walked to the counter to sign Neji in.

"So you must be that Hyuuga," the person said, turning his attention to the smaller male.

"H-hai *y-yes*."

"Yes, he talks a lot about you," the person continued, "Gosh you're just as-" He was suddenly stopped as Itachi smacked him in the back of the head.

"No need for talking this much, Kisame," he said in an almost cold voice, "Don't make him feel uncomfortable around you, or I will be on his side and therefore against you."

"Okay," the blue male said, "Okay, I'll leave you two alone."

Neji watched as the strange person left and turned to Itachi, "What happened to him?"

"His looks or his personality?" the Uchiha joked, leading the Hyuuga to his hotel room, "I heard that his mother dropped him when he was younger and he never regained normal color, that or he almost drowned and some sharks fished him out." He stopped outside of the room, "Although it would be better for you to stay away from him for a while, I still don't trust him as much as other people seem to." The raven opened the door with the card-key and motioned the younger inside of the room, "Although it is not much, I think it will suit you for the time being."

'Not much' was an understatement. The details, that would no doubt leave Neji's memories when he grew up, of the room where plain amazing. He could probably stay in this one room for a full month and still notice new things about the dark blue walls or the wood carved desk, dresser, and bed posts or even the white washed ceiling that had small multiple lights embedded into it instead of one collection of lights in the center.

Neji gasped as he looked around the room, questioning the situation "How could anyone afford this?"

"I thought that you came from a rich family," the Uchiha wondered out loud, "Or did you just not get the long end of the stick?"

"I-I never have known any riches," the brunette said, "I have only seen glimpses of it through cracks in the doors when they had dinner parties or some kind of thing that had other rich folk come over. I have never even really seen most of the house that I live in even."

"Well then where did you sleep?" the Uchiha asked, taking off his shoes in the front section of the hotel room, muttering to himself about might as well stay there for a few hours or so.

"In the back rooms," he replied, "It's not like it's a different thing for me to stay in the back. It's the place for the just the branch family."

"That's just bull shit right there," the raven said, "Just complete and udder-"

"It's what I am used to," Neji interrupted, "Ever since my own father died due to a small accident."

"Small accident?" the Uchiha questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it."

A thunder clap rumbled through the city.

The Hyuuga slightly jumped at the loud noise and sat down on the large bed after losing his balance for a short amount of time.

Itachi walked over to the window and could see the rain pouring down on the cars and the grass outside of the building. "Terrible luck," Itachi cursed under his breath, "I have to go before the driving conditions become any worse. Sorry."

Another loud thunder clap and Neji lunged forward and grabbed the elder's sleeve, "D-don't leave me."

Pein sighed as he leaned back in his chair within the gang's base, "Deidara, what kind of pizza do we have lying around here?"

"Only some cold stuff," the blond replied, "And some other stuff that you don't like."

"What's the stuff I don't like?" the orange haired male asked the blond, "You could at least tell me what in the world you are holding against me."

"Pepperoni and mushroom," he replied, "Both of which you dislike."

"Dang my life," he said, standing out of the chair and walking out of the door, "I'll be back with some Chinese or something."

The rain had just started coming down harder than a couple minutes ago and the male sighed. The cool rain pattered down onto the warm exposed skin of the male's face and neck, "What a great day for a stroll down the street."

"Pein!" a voice came sailing down the street to where the orange haired male was standing, "Pein! What you doing?"

"I'm going out to eat," he said, shaking his head, "Although it's none of your business in the first place."

"Of course it is!" the male said grabbing the orange hair and pulling him into a hug, "I do LOOOOVEEE you, you know?"

"What is he on, Kakuzu?" the orange haired asked the male who was calmly walking behind the obviously high male.

"Don't know," the other male shrugged, "Hidan gets himself into tons of things these days."

The orange haired male shook his head, "Just get him to a spot where he can crash without damaging anything that's at least mildly nice."

The male nodded, prying the drunkard off Pein, "Ya, now only to find a place like that. Maybe in the back of an alley way or something like that."

The orange haired male shook his head as the two walked away. "That's great," he sighed, "Wasting my time like it's not that important. Anyway, Chinese."

The Chinese restaurant that the male walked into was busier then it usually was, people lining up against the walls and around the main central area.

"Great," he muttered, walking in front of all the people that had been standing in line, "It's just like everyone today is trying to waste my time."

The people in line didn't object to his budging, instead nodding in silent agreement not daring to go against one of the most powerful gang leaders in the area.

"I do believe that it's time for some food," the male muttered, standing in front of the waitress who was on duty of the lobby, "What's on special?"

**Well i do believe that the last chapter has gotten the most reviews, TWO! i am so happy :3**

**I apologise for my lame-ness, but i read some stories that have like... 40 or some review, and just two makes me happy. really depressing.**

**I had to include Pein in this chapter, along with other Akatsuki members because none of them were in the last chap. Other then Itachi, but duh he's a main character. So i felt bad for them and added them in. I'm such a nice author. :3**

**No comments = No new chapter. its just how i roll**


	5. Why?

Chapter 5

"Afraid of thunder, Hyuuga?" the older male smirked turning to face the brunette.

"H-hai *y-yes*," Neji replied letting go of the other's clothes and bowing his head downwards.

"You don't have to be shy about it, Neji," the older smiled, wrapping the younger into a hug, "It's nice to know that you aren't as perfect as people take you as."

"I-I couldn't be perfect if I tried."

"Neji," Itachi said, mild surprise in his voice, "You're so perfect I didn't have the guts to talk to you before now."

The brunette giggled and buried his head into the male's chest, "Then you actually like me?"

"Of course," he chuckled, "Why else would I interrupt that pervert Pein?"

A loud banging on the door interrupted the two's talking.

"Itachi you son of a bitch get out here," an angry voice shouted while the banging continued.

"Dammit," the older male muttered under his breath and let go of Neji and slowly walked to the door, "Why are you here at this time?"

The door opened to reveal a soaking wet Sasuke with a furious expression on his face, "What in the world are you doing here with _my_ high-school-er? You should know by now that these things are _mine_." He waved his hands in the direction of the Hyuuga.

"What makes you think that, little brother?" Itachi said, leaning against the door frame, "All you're doing is babbling."

"YOU'RE A PEDOPHILE!" the younger Uchiha shouted, storming past the male and into the room, "Neji, you're coming with me."

"W-what?" the brunette questioned, backing up a few steps.

"GOOD GOD YOU'VE BRAIN WASHED HIM," Sasuke yelled at the older Uchiha, "What were you going to-"

Thunder crashed around down into the town, bright light flashing into the rather large hotel room. Neji fell to the floor, visibly shaking.

"Fuck off younger brother," the older Uchiha sneered, quickly crossing the room and picking the Hyuuga off the floor and into his arms, "Actually I do believe that Hyuuga would rather stay with me rather than a Jr. High-er like yourself."

"I'm not leaving if that's what you're telling me to do," Sasuke smirked, walking close to the other male, "In fact I think I'm staying here all night. That way I can supervise wha-"

Another thunder crash and Neji instantly buried his face into the older Uchiha's clothes, setting Sasuke over the edge.

"Give him to me," he said, with a dark undertone, staring slightly upwards at his older brother, "You have no right to be holding a minor."

"You don't have the strength to hold him," the older replied, shaking his head, "Honestly, you should work out more and buff up your scrawny arms."

"Son of a-"

"We have the same parents," Itachi smirked, "Honestly, get some brains transplanted into that thick skull of yours."

Neji sighed, he had enough of the two males bickering, "Just shut up would you?" He squirmed enough to wiggle out of Itachi's grip, "I'm going to… cleanse myself." He quickly walked into the bathroom at the back of the hotel room and thanked god that it didn't have any windows.

"… Cleanse himself?" Sasuke questioned, glancing at Itachi, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"He believes he is… tainted," Itachi answered, sighing, "Take off your shoes, you're getting mud everywhere."

The younger Uchiha grumbled under his breath and returned to the doorway of the hotel room.

**± : . : ± : . : ± : . : ±**

Hot water pooled into the large bathtub, creating bubbles of the vanilla sent.

Neji's long brown hair had been taken out of its binder and flowed down his pale back. He sighed and turned off the water at three inches from the bottom of the tub. It was about two inches more then what he usually used at home – and at the moment he almost didn't care about the consciences that he would receive over such a small matter.

Dark curtains were pulled around the circular tub as the male sat down in the slightly warm water.

"Neji," a male said, walking into the bathroom, "I'm taking your clothes to get them washed. Relax for a bit."

"H-hai *y-yes*," the brunette stuttered, not moving from the water, soreness in his joints finally revealing themselves, "Thank you, Itachi."

"No problem," the other said, laughing under his breath.

An opening and closing of the doors signaling that the older male had left.

Neji sighed to himself and curled into a ball so that his head rested on his knees. Today had turned into something he really hadn't expected. 'How has my life become this… chaotic?" he questioned himself, closing his eyes momentarily.

"Neji," this time it was a slightly higher voice then the time before, as the black curtain was pulled back and the bright light pooled into the bath, "You need warm water to cleanse yourself."

Sasuke Uchiha stood in the way of the bright light, wearing a skin tight outfit, with his famous smirk.

"W-what are you doing?" the Hyuuga questioned, turning a dark shade of red in the process.

"It's alright, Hyuuga," the raven said, stepping into the lukewarm water, "Let me help you."

"I-I-I don't n-need any help," the blushing male said, instinctly backing up backing up, "Y-you should leave."

The younger male chuckled at the stuttering, kneeling down in the small amount of water so that he was able to tilt the younger's chin up to his own smirk. "Of course you do, Hyuuga," he said, slowly caressing the boy's face with his free hand, "You need all the help you can get."

"Get away from me," the brunette said, his eyes widening slightly from the actual shock that he was saying something, pushing the raven back with his two hands.

"Aw," Sasuke sighed, a pout sliding across his features, "You like Itachi better, don't you?"

"W-what? This isn't about that!" the deep blush slowly growing deeper, "I-I-"

The raven haired boy took that moment to catch the brunette's hands and force them backwards into the walling. A small squeak came out of the boy, having not expected such force. "Well, Hyuuga," the Uchiha said, licking his lips, "You might be for my brother, but I like you better. You know that, don't you Hyuuga?" He smiled and leaned forward, his breath tickling the edge of the brunette's jaw.

**Ok! Someone please kill my now! I am back~ for a little bit. I've had the words for a while, although I just haven't gotten around to posting them… D: Terrible, I know. But now you know why! Cliff hangers! I have really no idea where this is going~ cause I like ItaNeji so much better then SasuNeji… =.=**

**So that's my vote, and then one of my friends from dA who agrees with me [as well as a fan club. Just saying…]**

**But my friend here on FanFic thinks that SasuNeji is a better couple… =.= *sigh* ah well… I'll think of something *tired smile***


End file.
